


All the power in the world won't make them forgive you

by brightclam



Series: legendsofsuperflarrow kink meme fills [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, Gen, eobard is a bastard but what did you really expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Eobard Thawne was fond of his Star Labs team so when he makes Doomworld, he brings them along. But it turns out that if you mistreat people they hate you, even if you are the master of the spear of destiny. Eobard, being Eobard, reacts to this in the absolute worst way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 176: doomworld, what happened to Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Hartley, Eobard's other employees? Did he keep them around?
> 
> tw: it's just an unhappy world in general, but there's nothing that bad in here. Slight violence, slavery? of a sort?

\---------

Eobard waves Jax off and steps into the room attached to the cortex. It's a large lab, spartan and unfriendly, with only two interesting things breaking up the monotony of the white walls.

 

In the first alcove, there's a dummy. The flash suit, ragged and missing its head, hangs on it. Lights have been placed in the alcove so that it’s well lit. It's proudly displayed as a reminder to the inhabitants of the lab.

 

In the second alcove is a broad shouldered, dark haired man. His eyes are blank white and his head is wreathed in flame. He’s still and lifeless most of the time, but occasionally he twitches and fills his glass cage with fire. His screams are silenced by the thick pane of glass.

 

It turns out having three firestorm hosts close together overloads their link. Jax and Stein had been bonded longer, so Ronnie pulled the short straw and became an uncontrollable, agonized mass of flame. Eobard would just have killed him, but he didn't want Caitlin to blame him for her husband’s loss again.

 

As he enters Hartley skitters away from him, putting his desk in between the speedster and himself. Cisco takes a step back, hiding behind Caitlin. 

 

They're each chained to their own personal desk, which doubles as their workspace. Chains may not be the most elegant way to restrain them, but he was in a hurry when he created the world, and he does enjoy watching them struggle with the physical embodiment of their captivity.

 

The chains are thin and light, light enough that they can work. They're long enough that they can all reach the bathroom set into the wall next to the flash alcove.

 

Caitlin growls at Eobard, eyes glowing blue. In response, the metahuman inhibitors implanted in her wrists flash red. Her eyes flicker and stop glowing: the first step is to suppress her powers. The second step is punishment: the inhibitors send a powerful electric shock crackling through her.

 

She screams and stumbles; Cisco catches her. Eobard shakes his head and tsks like a disappointed parent.

 

“Dr Snow, I thought we'd moved past that by now. Of your team, you seem to be the only one who hasn't learned your lesson: cooperate, or suffer.”

 

She growls at him but keeps her head bowed and her eyes down. 

 

Eobard smiles at the show of submission.

 

“Good, good. Now, let's get to business. There’s a new metahuman in town. A low level criminal who refuses to join my organization. I want him eliminated, but he secretes a poison from his skin which prevents me from taking care of him myself.”

 

He pulls a vial of green liquid out of his pocket and sets it on Hartley’s desk.

 

“You have two hours to figure out a way to deactivate the poison.”

 

Hartley’s fingers twitch as he fumbles with a small strip of green cloth nervously.

 

“Two hours? That's not enough time! We have to analyze the poison before we can even start working on finding a way to deactivate it.”

 

Eobard grins at him, a sharp smile that's an obvious threat. He reaches out and lays his fingers on Hartley’s chin, pulling his face up to look at him. Hartley flinches away from the touch but can't look away from the speedster.

 

“Hartley, Hartley, Hartley. What did I say about complaining?”

 

The gentle touch turns into a powerful slap with no warning, sending Hartley falling back into the wall. He doesn't make a sound, just stays crouched on the floor, curled up into a protective ball.

 

Eobard snarls at him, voice suddenly loud, booming through the room.

 

“When I tell you to do something, you do it! Is that understood?”

 

Hartley nods, face hidden in his hands.

 

Eobard goes back to his cultured, calm tone.

 

“After all, you have the most powerful analytical machine in the world at your disposal. Isn't that right, Cisco?”

 

Cisco jumps when Eobard addresses him, shivering as the speedster turns to him. Blood trickles out of his nose, which he wipes away with a shaking hand.

 

“But I’m bleeding more each time, Caitlin thinks I might be giving myself brain damage by overusing my powers.”

 

Eobard smiles at him, soft, but with a sharp edge similar to the razor smile he gave Hartley. He flashes a step forwards and pats Cisco on the shoulder, friendly gesture undeterred by his flinch.

 

“I have faith in you, Cisco.”

 

Cisco shivers at the familiar words that once filled him with pride. But the Harrison Wells they thought they knew is dead, and now there’s only this monster, wearing his success and speaking his words.

 

As Cisco reaches out to vibe the poison, Caitlin and Hartley watching nervously, Eobard turns away from his captive team. He leaves, satisfied that they'll have a solution in time.

 

He settles down into his chair, satisfaction slipping away. He speaks to the shrunken Waverider, voice mournful:

 

“We just don't work together the same anymore. I miss my old team.”

 

He sighs and flicks the bridge of the Waverider model, sending the tiny captain inside flying across the room, painfully smashing into the wall.


End file.
